


Water Is Already A Diet Drink, Damnit!

by CasualOtaku



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Bright/Vivid Colors, Childhood Friends, Clubbing, Danger, Explicit Language, Explosions, Flirting, JayTim Week, JayTimBINGO2019, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Pining, Possessive Behavior, References to Drugs, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualOtaku/pseuds/CasualOtaku
Summary: Jason and Tim are both convinced they're doomed to remain markless.  But a new case proves just how wrong they are.Written for JayTimBINGO2019 Week 2 - Soulmates.





	1. We're Rock Glamorous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Hood needs help on a recon mission and asks Tim Drake-Wayne for help. [♫](https://youtu.be/znYHySwrR1M)

Jason fought the urge to scowl as he watched Tim chatting it up with Bree Summers, a vapid bottle-blonde in a garishly bright sequined dress that made her look more like a walking disco ball than the heiress to an insanely successful diet water company. The trance music thumping in the background combined with all the flashing lights and glow sticks would have been enchanting to him just six years ago when he was still Robin, but now it just made him long for the kind of bar where he could toss back a nice pale ale and carry on a conversation without yelling.

Unfortunately, he was a bit too intimidating to pull off recon like this with finesse so he’d reluctantly called in Red Robin for an assist. He wasn’t about to let a Bat run around in his territory, out of costume or not, though. So, here he was; sitting opposite Tim and Ms. Nouveau Riche; drinking some ridiculous, sugary mocktail with goddamn light up ice cubes clanking around in the bottom of it because it was the most expensive thing on the menu. Jason would have been happy with regular old tap water (because seriously...DIET water) or even better a decent microbrew but he was posing as Tim Drake-Wayne’s ‘bodyguard’ which meant no booze and only the most expensive and insta-worthy drinks for both Tim AND anyone in his party.

Jason took another sip of his Rainbow Shimmer Something Or Other and felt his eyes narrow as Bree leaned against Tim and rested a hand on the younger man’s thigh.    
  
“So, Timmy. I can call you Timmy, right?” Bree asked. “Has your soulmark presented yet?”

Tim shook his head, eyes tightening only slightly at the touch. Flirting was part of the game here and he wasn’t going to fold, even if he could feel Jason’s gaze all but burning a hole in both of them. “Not yet. How about you?”

“No, not yet.” she said before giving what she no doubt thought was a sultry smile. “Although that hasn’t stopped me from  _ shopping around _ to see if I can meet my match.”

/ _ You are trying way too hard skank _ ./ Jason thought to himself, even though he knew in his younger years he’d have eaten up the attention because Bree would have seemed exotic instead of gauche. Now however he recognized her right away as trying desperately to fit in with the old money and failing horribly. 

/ _ Wait...why the fuck does it even matter? When did I become elitist?/  _ Bree let out a high, tinkling laugh at something Tim said gave the smaller man a playful swat. 

“Oh stop.” Bree said with another giggle. _ _

Jason tossed back the rest of his drink before setting down his glass just a touch too hard, causing the girl to jump slightly. 

Tim looked over and raised an eyebrow before he leaned closer to Jason and spoke. “Why don’t you go get us all another round? I won’t mind if you have just  _ one _ hard cider while on duty. We’ll be fine for a moment.”

Jason gave Tim a curt nod, recognizing Tim was at least trying to make this a bit more tolerable. He couldn’t very well explain that the reason he was so tense was that he was having trouble picturing Tim as anything other than the cute little stalker he’d befriended in his youth. Skanks like Bree Summers had no right snuggling up his sweet, innocent Tim. He didn’t care if Tim Wayne was flirting like a pro. He knew the  _ real _ Tim Drake and Jason wasn’t above stabbing the girl with the business end of tranq dart if she got fresh with him. Jason tamped down the vivid fantasy of doing just that as he forced out an even. “Of course, Mr. Drake.”

Bree watched him go, then moved right back to leaning against Tim, causing some of the body shimmer she had plastered on her shoulders to rub off on the vigilante’s expensive designer tee. “You bodyguard is a bit of brute. Isn’t he? Anywhere...where were we?”

“Mr. Knight is just doing his job.” Tim said as he forced himself to smile [ _ Don’t insult my Jason you vapid little golddigger _ ] and keep his voice light and ever so slightly flirtatious. “But let’s not worry about that, I’d much rather hear about this new diet water your company has been teasing.”

Bree laughed. “Oh that? It’s pretty much the same old formula only the water coming from some natural aquifer Dad found instead of the usual municipal sources. It’s kind of crazy what ads can do, huh? Some people will buy anything.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Tim said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were an early reader...no, you aren't imagining it. I changed the title of this chapter. If you've figured out the theme you'll understand why.


	2. Bet You Thought I Was Soft And Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason learns the hard way that Tim is no slouch at flirting. (Sorry, no smut). [♫](https://youtu.be/IsPFDzAGb4A)

“So...any luck?” Jason asked after he and Tim finally exited the club and were on their way back to the Bentley..  
  
“Of course.” Tim said. “I got a sample of her ‘custom vitamins’ just in case it’s a counter-agent to whatever is in that water of theirs, a few hairs, and the company key fob. Apparently nobody told her it’s a bad idea to have that linked to her personal cell phone.”

“I still can’t believe people buy that diet water shit.” Jason said. “Water already has no calories and it’s free.”

“But Jay, “ Tim said before launching into an overly dramatic recreation of said diet water’s commercial. “_ Elilizi Diet Water isn’t just water. It’s vapor distilled, zero sugar, body hydration with a special blend of naturally sourced vitamins, minerals, and electrolytes specially designed to supercharge your metabolism whether you’re at the gym, hanging with friends, or winning the big gamel _”

Jason laughed a little despite himself, mainly because Tim added in a few doe-eyed blinks that even his level of cute couldn’t pull off. _/__Oh who am I kidding? Those eyes would totally work on me. _ _ I’m whipped and I don’t even get kisses out of it.__/_

“At any rate. I’ll get you the key fob code so you can do the recon while I get to work deconstructing this vitamin goop of hers.” Tim said as he exited cute mode.

“How did you manage to get that in the short time I was at the bar?” Jason asked as they idled at a stoplight. “That purse of hers was a veritable safe.”

“Compliments, a couple touches, a little bit of flirting like so...” Tim explained before he leaned forward and brushed a few stray hairs off Jason’s temple while giving a sweet, charming smile. “You know,I don’t think I’d hate it if we were soul bound. It’s such a shame I haven’t presented yet. But that doesn’t mean we can’t indulge in a dance, right?”

Jason blinked a few times as his heart began thudding in his chest only to jump when the car behind them laid on the horn. “Fuck!”

Jason shoved his head out of the window and shouted. “Just go around, dipshit!!”

The car behind them did just that, although the driver flipped Jason off on the way around. Jason scowled and memorized the plate just in case he got an excuse to put the fear of him into the guy at some later point.

“C’mon, Jay. It’s not that deep. Let’s just head home.” Tim said as he sat back in his seat.

Jason grumbled and peeled out. He knew Tim was just demonstrating his flirtation methods, but damn if the kid didn’t leave him rattled...and wanting. Oh man did he want.

“You know, you’ve come a long way from the kid that looked like he was going to spontaneously combust when I suggested a game of spin the bottle.” Jason commented.

“I was eleven.” Tim said. “Just the thought of holding hands was enough to make me blush back then. I got over it.”

Jason fell silent. He missed those days. Getting Tim to blush used to be one of his favorite pastimes...that and sneaking past Bruce to hang out with Tim at all. They hadn’t even gotten a year together before the Joker fucked up his entire world. Jason had to wonder if he’d always been in love with his baby bird. It would certainly help explain why he focused on Tim instead of trying to take his vengeance to Bruce directly. Deep down he knew Bruce was emotionally stunted and would have been trying to look at a sidekick in terms of pure logic, but Tim...Tim was the one he split chili dogs with. Tim was the one he curled up with under awnings to wait out a storm. Tim was the one he vented to when Bruce was being especially frustrating. Talia took all that love he’d had growing for Tim and perverted it into hate.

And he let his stupid ass self be duped into it. Why couldn’t he have just skipped straight to trying to give Bruce a beat down? Why did he have to go for maximum drama? If he’d been able to skip straight to Bruce explaining that Tim only took up Robin mantle to keep him from falling apart, that Tim had pushed himself to his limit and beyond because he wanted to live up to Jason’s example, maybe he wouldn’t be stuck where he was now. Markless and doomed to pine for someone he could never have. There was no way Tim wouldn’t eventually get a soul mark. If Bruce could get one then Tim sure as hell deserved one. And once that happened Jason wouldn’t even be able to pretend he had a chance.

_/I don’t deserve a soul mate anyway./_ Jason thought to himself. _/W__hy would wish a soul bond on some poor sap when I know that would mean they’d share my pain? I shouldn’t wish that on anyone./_

Jason pulled into the garage at the Manor on auto pilot, parked, and automatically started heading for his bike.

“Why don’t you stay for dinner?” Tim asked before Jason could go too far. “Alfred is making panzanella.”

Jason paused. The Tuscan bread salad was one of his favorites, but-- “Sorry, baby bird. I got this real aversion to giant, furry, ass hats. Just let me know when you find something.”

Tim nodded mutely and watched as Jason hopped on his bike then roared away before letting out a mighty sigh. [_ Damnit, Tim. Why’d you go and flirt like that? You’re markless; that means you don’t get someone as awesome as Jason. You really need to learn to accept that. _]


	3. I'm Back, I'm Ready To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Robin and Red Hood have a little rooftop rendezvous before continuing their mission. Sorry, no smut. [♫](https://youtu.be/JgffRW1fKDk)

Red Robin touched down on the roof of an old brownstone near the edges of the Narrows. One of the residents had taken to trying to grow a bit of food and greenery in boxes along the edges of the roof. The tall tomato plants and ivy made it a less than ideal vantage point, but conversely made it an excellent spot to meet and talk away from prying *_ cough* Oracle’s *cough* _ eyes. There was even a small picnic table and benches that had been built with cinder blocks and reclaimed wood. Toss in a few fairy lights instead of the flickering yellow glow of the streetlamps below, ignore the fact you were a stone’s throw from an insane asylum, and it could almost be romantic.

Red set the bag on his wrist down on the table and pulled out a couple bottles; Zesti for Hood and a vanilla cold brew coffee for himself.

“You know...one of these days your heart is gonna explode from all the coffee you take in.” Red Hood said as he emerged from the shadows bearing a couple of pizza boxes.

Red Robin shrugged and took a seat at the edge of the table, keeping his legs on the outside of the bench in case they needed to move quickly. “I’m not dead yet.”

Red Hood shook his head and moved to join him. “It’s a good thing you’re back at the Manor now. If you were still living on your own you’d have scurvy or hypocalcemia or some shit.”

“I used to have a two smoothies a day to ensure I got my essential nutrients.” Red Robin said. “One scoop of soy protein, one cup of juice, a handful of kale or some other veg, and maybe a banana or yogurt depending on what I was feeling that day. It was actually quite freeing not to have to cook or leave the house for food since I couldn’t risk delivery.”

Jason removed his helmet so Tim could see the horror in his expression. “Do you see this face, baby bird? This is the face of concern. At least when I was eating a crap diet I had the excuse of being too poor to afford something better.”

“There was nothing wrong with my smoothies.” Tim insisted before he popped open his coffee and took a swig. “They were nutritionally balanced and gave me enough energy to function without weighing me down.”

“Okay, now you’re starting to sound like the diet water freaks.” Jason said as he set one of the pizza boxes in front of Tim, who opened it and began greedily wolfing down the abomination that was Canadian bacon, pineapple, onions, and artichoke hearts on what could have been a perfectly good pizza.

“Speaking of diet water…” Tim said before he drew out an empty bottle of the new Elilizi _ Artisan _ Diet Water. “Guess what I got in a promo package today?”

“You didn’t actually drink that shit, did you?” Jason asked. “I know we haven’t 100 percent proven it’s something in their water causing those deaths but--”

“Of course not, Hood.” Red Robin said, frankly a little offended Jason could even begin to think he’d be that stupid. “Bruce took all the water to scrutinize the hell out of it and at first there didn’t seem to be anything too unusual about it. It contains calcium, sodium chloride, bicarbonate, fluoride, magnesium, nitrate, potassium, sodium...all the usual suspects for a mineral water. Pretty much harmless all in all.”

“I can’t help but notice that ‘at first’.” Jason said.

“There was one chemical that we didn’t recognize.” Tim said. “And wouldn't you know it? It was totally inert until he added in Bree’s ‘special vitamins’.”

“And then?” Jason asked as he began munching his own pizza.

“And then you get a metabolism boost like no other.” Tim said. “You’ll lose weight, sure...but you’ll also chemically starve to death in less than a week unless you keep drinking the water.”

“Wait, all the deaths were scientists that happened to be testing this stuff. Are-are you saying that Bree fucking Summers is an assassin?” Jason asked. 

“It’s always the ones you least expect. Right?” Tim said.

“So why the fuck are we here eating rooftop pizza instead of reporting this shit and shutting her and her whole damned family down?” Jason asked.

“Because we need to look for a counter agent.” Tim said. “Batman is the better chemist among us so he’s trying to work out a cure just in case there isn’t one. Nightwing and Robin are en route to the aquifer in case the cure is stored there. Oracle and Batgirl are working on cracking into the delivery service’s files so she can round up all the promo bottles that were sent out to mitigate any more deaths. That leaves you and me to check out the lab here in Gotham.”

“Okay, but still--” Jason began only to stop when Red Robin held up a finger.

“For now we need to kill time until Bree leaves the office for the evening. The key code will self destruct if it logs two instances of her being in the building at the same time . I figured we may as well fuel up before diving in.” Red Robin said. 

“I guess there’s something to that.” Jason said as he reached for his Zesti and eyed the empty bottle of Elilizi like it was a coiled viper ready to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone that stopped by and left kudos. I really do appreciate it. 
> 
> If y'all haven't noticed the chapter names are all song lyrics. And all the songs apply to ways I've pictured Jay and Tim hooking up ever since I did a pratfall face first into this fandom.


	4. Quietly Bear This Pain With Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a nice, easy infiltration mission. So of course it all goes south. This is your warning; there will be mentions of blood if you're squeamish. [♫](https://youtu.be/lI8OZut_osg)

Getting into Elilizi LLC was surprisingly easy even with the stolen key fob. The cameras had plenty of blind spots in their movement. There were only two night guards in the entire building. And Bree was the sort that left her passwords written down on a sticky note taped to the inside of her desk drawer. Jason kept watch while Red began digging through the files for some clues.

He didn’t want to believe it could be this easy even if he’d been into buildings with more valuables and less security. His instincts were screaming that something was wrong here but he couldn’t put his finger on why.

“Hey, Red?” Red Hood asked softly.

“Yeah, Hood?” Red Robin replied just as quietly.

“I got a bad feeling about this place.” Hood murmured.

Red Robin looked up from his searching. “You notice something?”

Red Hood opened his mouth to speak only to shake his head since he still couldn’t put his finger on what had him spooked. “Just work quick.”

Red Robin just hummed before making a triumphant sound and starting the copy to his thumb drive. “Got it! The aquifer contains an enzyme they dubbed FA-M1N -”

“FA-M1N...as in  _ famine _ ? Really?” Red Hood asked.

“Hey. I didn’t name it.” Red Robin replied before he was interrupted by a soft electronic ping.

The computer Tim had been working at suddenly popped open a video chat window where Bree was sitting in front of a camera looking overly coiffed and highly smug. “Oooh, hard luck.” she sing-songed. “I knew I’d have to deal with one of you Bats sooner or later. So I set up a couple little...contingencies. Ta!”

Red Hood swore a blue streak the moment she began to speak. He’d suddenly realized what was bothering him. The cords leading to one of the light fixtures were a bright red. The exact same shade of red as his favorite brand of detonation cord. Bree hadn’t been kind enough to leave a big cartoony countdown clock so he had no fucking idea how much time they had or if they had any time at all. He dove at Red Robin, while firing a few quick shots at the window beyond the younger man’s shoulder.

Red Robin automatically tensed when the bullets went whizzing by his cheek, but he trusted Jason enough not to try and dive out of the way. Instead he snatched out the USB drive just as Red Hood slammed into his chest and sent them crashing through the weakened glass.

They were both still in freefall when the explosion went off behind them, sending out a wave of hot air and shrapnel that knocked Red Robin clear off Red Hood’s shoulder and sent them tumbling ass over elbows. They landed in the bushes, ears ringing as debris continued to rain down around them. Jason recovered first and crawled his way over to Red Robin. He felt his heart sink as he found the younger man knocked out and bleeding profusely from a shard of glass lodged in his thigh. 

Jason quickly sent out a distress beacon and did his best to stabilize the wound enough for him to try to pick Tim up. His vision was swimming slightly from the impact but he could tell Tim would bleed out if he didn’t do  _ something _ and fast. He began babbling into his com, hoping the line was still live because he sure as hell couldn’t hear anything.

“Hood here. Situation compromised. Need evac and surgery prep, stat.”

Red Hood couldn’t hear the chorus of concerned voices as he ripped off his helmet. It was getting hard to breath, but he  _ needed _ to help Tim. He sucked in a harsh breath and bandaged Red Robin’s wound as best he could before stumbling to his feet with the smaller man cradled against his chest. And then, for the first time in a long time, he was absolutely thrilled to see the Batmobile pull up and the big guy himself leap out to run towards them. Bruce took one look at Tim’s leg, nodded curtly, and opened the passenger door to the Batmobile before he gestured for Jason to climb in.

Red Hood gladly did so, letting Red Robin loll against his chest while he pulled out some fresh gauze to add to the first bandage which had already soaked through. The trip to the cave passed in a haze as he felt his own head swimming from what he assumed was the come down from an overdose of adrenalin.

Hood barely registered it as they arrived in the cave and he laid Red Robin out on a gurney. Alfred had already scrubbed down and with little time to spare simply began cutting away the Red Robin uniform only to freeze slightly when he came across something they all knew hadn’t been there before. 

On Tim’s left hip, just below the curve of his pubic bone, was a small, stylized red bat.

...

....

.....?!

“Hood.”

Jason stared at that bat, the same one currently emblazoned across his chest.

“Hood!”

This had to be a dream, right? There was no way Timmy was his soul mate. Any moment now the dream was going to turn sour. Joker was going to pop out of the shadows in a bloody nurse’s outfit, clobber Alfred with a crowbar, and start delivering some stupid soliloquy about how Fate apparently decided Jason was going to be the lightning rod for--

“JASON!! Sit down!”

Jason snapped out of his stupor and automatically sat in a nearby chair before he looked at Batman, all three of him.

Bruce peeled back the cowl and tried to gentle his voice. “You’re taking on too much. Stop siphoning Tim’s pain.”

/ _ Is that what I was doing? _ / Jason thought to himself before blinking.  _ /HOLY SHIT!! That IS what I’m doing. Timmy and I are linked! We really are soulmates!!/ _

Just as quickly as the elation of that revelation hit him, it all came crashing down. Tim was his soulmate; and he was currently bleeding out in the middle of the Batcave. He looked over at the gurney and saw that Tim’s skin had turned a sickly shade of white from blood loss. His Tim, his  **soulmate** , was dying because of a nobody like Bree  _ fucking _ Summers. Fuck the mission and fuck  _ the rule _ . He was going to eviscerate the bitch. Tim would eventually forgive him...right?

Jason tried to surge to his feet only to feel a sharp prick on the right side of his body before he damn near face-planted into the floor. Bruce caught him before he could hit the ground and set aside the anesthetic he’d jabbed into Jason’s hip. Jason tried to blink away the lethargy, but it was a losing battle. He was as limp as a rag doll as Bruce lifted him in his arms and set him down on another gurney.  _ /Why?/ _

“You were both too close to the explosion. You’ve very likely got internal injuries.” Bruce explained. “You need to rest for now. We’ll take it from here.”

Jason’s eyes narrowed. It wasn’t right. He should be the one to give that bitch a well-deserved beat down, but there was no arguing with a syringe-full of propofol. Despite his most valiant efforts Jason was out like a light within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the ones that follow are why the character list and tag list suddenly spike. _You_ try hurting one of the boys and keeping Papa Bat from tearing through the mental walls to help.


	5. You Held Me Down, But I Got Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason wakes up angry and ready to hurt a certain blonde bimbo. [♫](https://youtu.be/CevxZvSJLk8)

When Jason finally woke up again the first thing he saw was a vase filled with technicolor bright daisies. Vivid blue; neon yellow; damn near glow in the dark green; highlighter worthy orange; uber bright purple; and a red that would do a stop light proud all slowly swam into focus. He blinked a few times at that before he tried sitting up, only to realize he’d been strapped down.  _ The fuck?! _

“Easy there, little wing. You’re safe.” Dick said as he moved into Jason’s field of vision.

“You let me up right this minute, Dick. Or I  _ will  _ hurt you.” Jason didn’t have his guns, or his weapons, or even full use of his hands, but that was beside the point. He’d figure out a way..

“No can do, little wing.” Dick said with a shake of his head. “You lacerated your liver in that explosion. Not to mention, the two broken ribs, and a whole laundry list of other more minor injuries. You need to let yourself heal.”

Dick paused and tilted his head in mild disapproval “Tim’s going to be fine by the way. Better than fine actually. Your new soul bond seems to have activated his accessory spleen.”

Jason blinked. “That--that really happened?”

“Which ‘that’ are you referring to?” Dick asked. “Did you really lacerate your liver? Did you really break two ribs? Did Tim’s spleen really reactivate?”

“Are Timmy and I really soulmates you asshat!!” Jason snarled.

“Oh that!” Dick said with a shit-eating grin. “Oh yeah, that totally happened. And it’s a good thing too. The bond is probably the only thing that saved your lives. Well that and  _ your  _ crazy high durability. I mean, it’s common knowledge that soulmates heal faster in each other’s presence, but a reactivated accessory spleen that’s been dormant for years? That has to be one for the history books.”

Jason tuned out somewhere around the second sentence and craned his head to look around. All that really mattered was he was trapped and his soulmate wasn’t there. “Where’s Tim? Why do you have me strapped down?”

“Don’t worry. Tim’s right next door.” Dick said. “We have him knocked out until we can finish his transfusions. He lost a LOT of blood after all. And as for the straps, well...Bruce had a feeling you’d wake up killing mad.”   
  
“He’s not wrong.” Jason said as he strained against said straps.   
  
“Hey! Quit that.” Dick admonished. “If you’re worried about Bree we already got her.”    
  
Jason blinked, then deflated like a burst balloon. “What?”   
  
“Batgirl got to her.” Dick explained. “She was PISSED. I’m not sure there’s enough plastic surgery in the world to fix what was left of Bree’s face. Hell, she’ll be lucky to walk again sometime this year. Bruce wanted to call Steph out for being too violent, but all she had to do was point at the evidence wall, then you and Tim to shut him up.”   
  
“He wouldn’t have been able to bring himself to hit her as hard as she deserved anyway.” Stephanie said from the doorway before giving Jason a smile. “How’s it hanging, Jaybird?”   
  
“I’ve had better days, Blondie.” Jason replied “Did you give her some lumps for me?”   
  
“Oh I gave her some lumps alright.” Stephanie said before she cracked her knuckles and stepped into the room, grinning. “A whole lotta lumps. And better yet! I got it on video. O nabbed it off their security feed for us.”   
  
“Ha! I’ll definitely want to watch that later.” Jason said before asking. “So, what about the cure?”   
  
“Already being distributed.” Bruce said as he entered the room as well.   
  
Jason automatically tensed at Bruce’s presence. They were on better terms of late, but even better terms weren’t exactly great.   
  
“Do you like the flowers?” Bruce asked as he ran his finger along one of the blossoms. “Daisies are supposed to represent new beginnings.”

“I’m fairly certain that’s WHITE daisies, father. Not those artificially dyed abominations.” Damian said as he trailed into the room.

“The florist said the colors would be more cheerful.” Bruce murmured.

Damian scoffed at that and padded across the room to set Jason’s recovered helmet on a nearby table. “Your escape was utterly shoddy, Todd. Grayson and I had to spend the better part of an hour covering the physical and biological trails you left in your wake.”

“I’ll try harder to break the laws of physics next time, little D.” Jason said dryly. He knew the mild insult was Damian’s unique way of showing concern and affection. “Now when can I see Tim?”

Everyone in the room turned to look at Bruce, giving their patriarch looks that ranged from small smiles to warnings of bloody murder (okay bloody pummeling, but still). Jason visibly braced himself for some warning about how he and Tim shouldn’t be together, soulmates or not. It’s what he’d do in Bruce’s place given their less than stellar history. 

“Soon.” Bruce said after a beat, leaving Jason reeling a little since he’d been primed to fight. “Too much excitement would be bad for Timothy right now and I can think of few things that would make his heart rate spike more than learning he presented and his new soul mark ended up on full display. Such things are  _ private _ after all.”

Jason blinked. He couldn’t exactly argue that. He knew his heart rate sped up just thinking about other people seeing Timmy’s soul mark. Even if said people were family. Then he realized he hadn’t even gotten to see his own. “Wait...what about my mark? What did I get? A baby bird? The robin head? The stylized R?”   
  
Soul marks tended to be tied heavily to your soulmate’s identity, and Jason was very close to his current Red Hood persona. So he wasn’t too shocked that Tim’s body would have chosen it as his identifier. But what would his body have selected for Tim?   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the home stretch y'all. Thanks for sticking with me thus far.
> 
> Sorry to all of those who were hoping to see B vs Bree. Thinking on it, it just didn't seem right to have the big, bad, Bat pummeling a girl who wasn't even a quarter of his size. So Batgirl got the honor of handing her, her ass.


	6. We're Gonna Love Each Other 'Til The End Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reveal of Jason's soulmark has Tim a bit flustered. [♫](https://youtu.be/7-tNUur2YoU)

“A coffee cup?!” Tim hissed.  
  
“A Red Robin coffee cup.” Jason clarified before tapping the soul mark that had formed on the right side of his groin, just a few centimeters above his pubic hair. “Note the symbol.”  
  
“You associate me...with a coffee cup.” Tim said lowly. He knew he wasn’t being fair, but waking up to find that he not only had a soulmate, but that everyone else knew he had a soulmate, AND they’d all seen their marks before him had him a little testy. Books, movies, and general lore always had the arrival of soulmarks happening when a pair first met; or if the couple wasn’t sexually mature, when they were exiting puberty. It definitely wasn’t supposed to happen when he was passed out and didn’t even get to feel that ‘special swoon’ that came with finding _ the one _.

“Aww, don’t be mad baby bird.” Jason said with an easy grin as he let his underwear snap back into place. “Think of it as proof I’ve accepted the fact that I will always have to share you with your first love...the Starbucks mermaid.”  
  
Tim buried his face in his hands. “Why do I love you?”  
  
Jason felt a moment of self-doubt at the words, but then he realized that Tim had just admitted he loved him and that made EVERYTHING better. Jason was all but doing a happy dance in his mind as he rested a hand on Tim’s thigh and gave him an almost shy smile. “I’m not sure, but I’m gonna do my best to be worthy of it.”

Tim lowered his hands and looked up at Jason. For all his size and bluster, Jason could also be incredibly fragile in some ways. His Jason loved so much he had no clue how to handle it and lashed out instead. Tim knew that, he’d always known that. It was one of many things he loved about the man. 

  
Jason flushed a bit at the scrutiny and went to remove his hand only to have Tim snatch it up and place it over his own heat. “You’ve always been worthy of it, Jay. Even the best of relationships have their highs and lows.”  
  
“I’m not sure we can go any lower than me trying to kill ya, baby bird.” Jason murmured.  
  
“I’m not dead yet.” Tim said with a smile. “And now we can work on having some of those highs. Maybe we could start with a date at _ Namanamashi¹ _ ? I hear they have these amazing rice milk lattes. I might even be good and try one of their soylent smoothie bowls instead.”  
  
Jason’s self-doubt instantly evaporated under indignation. “No. Not just no, but HELL no. I know Little D went vegetarian on us but there is no way in hell I’m letting you do the same. Unlike him you’re damn near malnourished. You need animal protein, and fresh whole foods, and--”  
  
Jason paused as he watched a slow smile spread across Tim’s face. The sharp, dangerous, yet somehow sexy smile his baby bird got when everything was going according to plan. “And you did that on purpose.”  
  
“I’ve no idea what you could possibly mean.” Tim said, his voice and expression perfectly innocent as he tilted his head and blinked a few times.  
  
“Right.” Jason drawled. “Anyway. I’m good with a date, but it’s not gonna be at some frou frou vegetarian restaurant no matter how many five star reviews they have going. We’re going to a nice, rustic steakhouse where I can pump you full of grilled veggies and prime rib until we get some proper meat on your bones.”  
  
“Are you trying to date me or fatten me up for a stew pot?” Tim quipped.  
  
“Well there are parts of you I definitely wouldn’t mind giving a nibble or three.” Jason said with a waggle of his eyebrows and a leer that had Tim blushing and laughing in equal measure. Unfortunately laughing came with the reminder his ribs were still healing and he had to wince and cradle his chest with his bandaged up arm.  
  
Jason instantly snapped into mama bear mode. “You okay? You need me to grab you some naproxen?”  
  
Tim shook his head. “I’ll be fine, Jay. All I need is you by my side.”  
  
“Yeah?” Jason asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Tim confirmed as he scooted to one side of the bed and patted the empty spot beside him. “Now come give me cuddles. I demand it.”  
  
Jason melted a bit at that and carefully slid into the offered spot, mindful of both their bumps and bruises, but unable to deny such a simple request. “Whatever you want, baby bird.”  
  
“I just want you, Jay." Tim said as he snuggled close. "The rest will come with time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese: _¹A lively, vibrant green; fresh_
> 
> And that's a wrap!!
> 
> I struggled a lot with the right soul mark for Tim since I knew Jason would never be so straightforward as to simply have the Red Robin symbol. Outside of the Red Robin traits the first thing I tend to think of with Tim is his caffeine addiction so....yeah...coffee cup.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos, comments, and support. I'm going to try and go back to add links to the chapter summaries, but if you've been following along before that point and wondering about my mental playlist (and because there's some debate over lyrics) here's the song titles that inspired each chapter title. I even included some links to YouTube so you can have a listen (I suggest right-clicking if you want to listen while reading):
> 
> ["We're Rock Glamorous"](https://youtu.be/znYHySwrR1M) \- _Paparazzi_ by Lady Gaga  
["Bet You Thought I Was Soft And Sweet" ](https://youtu.be/IsPFDzAGb4A)\- _For Your Entertainment_ by Adam Lambert  
["I'm Back, I'm Ready To Go"](https://youtu.be/JgffRW1fKDk) \- _Ready To Go_ by Republica  
["Quietly Bear This Pain With Pride"](https://youtu.be/lI8OZut_osg) \- _Winterborn (This Sacrifice)_ by The Crüxshadows (I'm not fond of Gluhen, but this is the video that introduced me to the song)  
[ _"Roar"_](https://youtu.be/CevxZvSJLk8) \- by Katy Perry  
["We're Gonna Love Each Other 'Til The End Of Time"](https://youtu.be/7-tNUur2YoU) \- _We Come Together_ by Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Episode 5 of Weiß Kreuz and Batman: The Movie (with Michael Keaton)
> 
> Bingo squares used are Soulbond, Childhood Friends, Possessive, and Bright/Vivid Colors


End file.
